From childhood
by Ice on Wings
Summary: Magnus and Alec become best friends, sadly Magnus moves. When Magnus comes back seven years later.. I am not sure how to continue this summary.. READ! IF YOU MUST! (Rated M, for maybe future lemons and Yes language) :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo humans :D. New story.. which jus came up with... Its practically about Magnus and Alec being friends..until Magnus moves for seven years. When Magnus comes back he remembers Alec, but he's not the same.**

* * *

"Alec, sweety, get up," I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly causing me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my mom, but quickly shut them again, knowing today was my first day of school.

"No.." I brought the covers up to hide my face.

"Hunny, its your first day, of first grade come on." She shook my shoulder again.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't like anyone."

I heard my mom laugh lightly, what was so funny?

"How about… when you get home we'll buy you a kitty." I heard her say.

I gasped. I sat up quickly throwing the sheets off of me, "Can..Can we call him Church?"

She looked at me funny for a second, "Why Church?"

"Because! Because! Because I like that name!"

My mom laughed lightly again, what was so funny?

"Ok, ok. Go take a bath i'll be down stairs with Izzy making food, ok?"

I nodded my head and jumped off the bed. I was getting a kitty!

* * *

I was sitting down on a really tall chair, eating pancakes. My mom told me it was called a bar stool, but why? Did she buy it at a bar? I looked down at my half eaten pancake and suddenly felt futterflys in my tummy. I didn't want to go to school.

"Alec, come on, you're going to miss the bus." I heard my mom call out.

I jumped off the stool, feeling my legs were like jelly.

"Here Alec," I heard my mom, I looked up to see her holding a black back pack. I chose it.

I nodded and put on the backpack.

"Ally!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to see my sister running towards me, her hair was down and messy, while she wore pink pajamas.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. She was only three.

"Mama, why does Ally have to go?"

"He has to go to school, and you'll be going to school in a month." My mom patted Izzy's head as she stood up and held my hand about to lead me out the door. "Also I wont be here tonight, Ok? Mommy and daddy have grown up things to do. Ok? We'll leave you guys with Hodge."

"Ok.." Both me and Izzy said.

My mom started to pull me, so I followed her outside, to see the bus already there.

My legs started to feel like jelly again as I was now standing in front of the big yellow truck.

"Ok, go in hunny. I'll see you tomorrow." My mom said letting go of my hand I looked up at her to see her already walking back inside of the house. I let out a deep breath, feeling my hair falling on my face.

I liked my hair.

I walked up the black weird stairs, and looked around to see the bus was filled. Then, look at that! My old friend Jonathan was there!

I ran towards him, happy to see someone I knew, "Jonathan! Look its me Alec!"

The boy looked at me surprised and then smiled, "Alec! Hi!"

I was about to sit next to him when a girl with blonde hair did. She smiled at me widely showing her white teeth. She had scary green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She giggled as if I had said something funny, "I was going to sit next to him." I said.

"Alec, Camille is my new friend. Sorry. Go sit somewhere else." Jonathan said.

"Fine." I said frowning and went to go sit in the back. I thought he was my friend, not that mean girls!

I slumped into the seat as I heard someone cough next to me. I looked up from my hair to see another boy. My eyes widened as I saw his eyes. "Your eyes look like a cats!" I gasped.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

The boy with cat eyes sat next to me, as I moved so that he can have more space.

"My name is Magnus, what yours?" He asked.

"Alec." I said as I looked at his hair. It was spiked up as if it was hit by lightning, "Why is your hair like that?" I asked pointing at his head.

"I like it, and its gel," He smiled.

I smiled back, "Can i touch it?"

"Yes," he said and bent down.

I touched his hair, the spikes felt weird. "Cool."

Magnus smiled, "Why are your clothes just black?"

"I like them."

"Whyyyyyy, I like rainbow colors!" He stood up and pointed at his outfit. He was wearing yellow shorts, a pink shirt, a green small sweater and blue shoes.

"Wow" I said my mouth hanging open. This boy was a rainbow!

"What's your room number?" He asked, taking out a paper as I noticed a green ring on his finger.

"Room 58, and why do you have a ring?"

"Me too!" He gasped. "Also, my mom bought it I have to give the other half to my best friend, look." He dug in his sweater and took out another ring which was blue, "My favorite color is blue, so I got one green, because it looked cool, and blue because my favorite color." I stared at the rings as he connected them together, "Look!" he said happily as I stared.

Both of the colors seemed to swirl around each other in circles as both of them turned into a heart.

"Cool!" I yelled, while Magnus laughed and took them off apart.

"Do you want one? We can be friends forever!"

"Really?" I smiled at him, friends forever?!

"Yes, here give me your finger," He said.

I did as he told me to and gave him my hand, watching him put it on my finger, "There," He said.

"So, were friends forever?" I asked happily. Imagine getting a friend and not losing them to a scary weird girl!

Magnus smiled again, showing off his white teeth, "Yes."

* * *

**i know this chapter is short/ boring. But i'm actually thinking of better chapters in the future... but I dont really think anyone will like it so I just uploaded to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YYYAYYY! PEOPLE LIKED IT! :D Ok ok.. so I haven't uploaded because of school.. I did a project.. all week.. got a damn C-. Ok moving on, I know it's been a week.. or longer not sure. So I made this chapter 1,000 more words -cough- You're welcome, if you like it, or you can send me a fuck you if you don't.**

* * *

**(Three years later) :D**

"Alec... WAKE UP!" I heard some one shout loudly. I say up quickly seeing black dots for a moment. I looked up to see my little sister there, still her Pj's only that this time they were blue with pink cupcakes.

"Mama said you were getting glasses." She grinned.

I groaned covering my face and then falling back to bed, "GET UP, Mama and I made pancakes!"

"Fine," I mumbled and got up. Izzy ran out and I followed her. What had happened? Last night I was in Magnus's house watching Shrek and I wake up here. Did I fall asleep?

I walked down the stair thinking about getting the glasses. Will people make fun of me? The last kid who got glasses was made fun of a lot.

"Alexander, are you ok?" I heard my mom say causing me to flinch. She only said 'Alexander' when I was in trouble.

"Mhm." I hummed nodding my head.

"Ok, well sit down, and eat your breakfast." She said turning around, Right when I noticed her tummy was bigger. Mom was going to turn squishy!

I climbed on the big bar stool and sat down, quickly shoving everything on the plate in my mouth, I didn't know why, but I was hungry.

"Alec, you're eating.. fast." My sister giggled.

I raised my eyebrows at her still chewing my food.

"He'll be a big boy one day, he has to eat." My mom said. I looked at her to see her smiling.

I looked down at my plate, swallowing to see I had already finished. That fast? I looked at my tummy, I was going to become squishy too.

"Come on, Alec. Its time to go get your glasses."

I nodded and followed her, seeing her go outside and I did too.

I got in the back seat of the truck waiting for my mom to start the car and go. What if I was going to get made fun of? What if Magnus laughed at me? My head hurt, feeling how much i was thinking of this.

* * *

**(The next Morning)**

I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up, I wasn't tired for some reason. I looked over at my bed stand table to see my clock, it was already 6:40. I gasped, the bus was going to be here in a little while!

I quickly got up the bed and ran to my big closet. I wasn't sure why it was so big, it was empty but One drawer and another black pair of shoes.

I opened the cabinet and got the first things that I saw I ran back to bed and got naked to see my self in just underwear. My mom told me it was called 'boxers' but why? Were they made for boxes? And they weren't made of boxes either.

I put on the clothes and ran down stairs, putting on my shoes on the way, careful not to fall.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled, running down. As I got down I saw some one there! My dad! He was making a big smile but his eyes looked sad, and he was holding my mom's tummy. Was he sad that mom was getting squishy?

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Alexander," He laughed lightly, messing up my hair even more than it already was. I felt my heart flutter. I hadn't seen my dad in two weeks, and I'm finally seeing him! "Are you going to stay?" I asked excitedly. "I'm sorry. No. I have to do grown up business." He said.

My smile dropped, "Again?" I asked.

"Yes, Alexander. I must leave now, oh! And tell Isabelle I love her, goodbye." He said flatly and waled out. Just like that.

I looked at my mom.

My mom looked at me for a moment, "Where are your glasses?", she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't even want to wear them.

"Mama!" Izzy yelled from behind me.

I turned around to see her running.. with my glasses. Great.. I felt my stomach get queezy.

"Alec, stop squinting," My mom said.

I didn't even realize I was until I stopped. "Here," She said as she took took the glasses from Izzy and handed them to me. She said, "Put them on."

I shook my head, they were huge.. (Hipster :D).."I.. I'll wear them when I'm at school," I lied, "I don't need them right now."

"Ok," She said, "Go outside your bus will be here any minute. Hodge will take care of you guys tonight. But if you're going to your little friends house again, call. Ok?" She said as she got a paper putting it inside my backpack, and handed it to me.

"Ok," I nodded, and put on the backpack.

I walked outside to see the bus already there. I put the glasses inside of my sweater and walked up the big black stairs. I still found them weird.

I looked around adjusting my sweater to see Magnus in the back waving his hands everywhere, "Alec! Ova here!" He yelled. His was outfit was shining from here. His spiked up hair still the same.

Other students giggled, as I couldn't help but laugh and walk over to him, with a big smile on my face.

"Did you bring something for Show and tell?" Magnus asked.

My eyes widened, and I gasped, "I forgot!" I said, the bus already going.

Magnus gasped, "Ooh, you're in trouble." His smile dropped as he smiled again, "I got this new glitter shirt and a new gel, Do you want to join in?" He smiled widely his white teeth showing, "I'll say we both bought it!"

I laughed, "No, its ok. Thanks. I got nothing new.." I lied my hands went inside my sweater to feel the huge glasses.

"Ok, class. Time for show and tell, who would like to go first?" The teacher asked. Smiling big and friendly.

"Ooh! Me, me!" Yelled Magnus.

I looked up next to him, smiling, this boy wasn't afraid of anything.

Magnus ran up in front of the class, "I got a new shirt, and a new gel." He smiled pointing at his shirt, his other hand pointing at his head.

"Can I touch it?" A girl with red hair asked. I looked at her to see she had green eyes and freckles too.

Magnus smiled,, nodding and went over to the girl, soon almost everyone touching Magnus's hair.

"Ok, Magnus, you May go sit down now," The teacher said friendly, "Who wants to be next?" He asked, looking around, and stopped, right at me.

"Alexander Lightwood, come up and show the class, what you got." I knew this man didn't like me.

I nodded as Magnus tugged on me, "Good luck." He smiled brightly.

I smiled back, "Thanks." I stood up and went in front of the class my hands touching he glasses in my sweater. All I had was this.

I looked around to see that weird scary girl with green eyes smiling evilly at me. She was going to make fun of me, I thought, my legs feeling like jelly again.

I got the glasses and put them on, "I got glasses.." I said awkwardly. Right then the scary girl laughed loudly, holding her stomach.

"LOOK! HE GOT GLASSES!"she hollered as other kids started to laugh too.

I felt as if I was about to cry. I quickly took off the glasses. I knew this would happen.

My smile dropped as I looked at Magnus to see him standing up and then ran up next to me, "COOL!" He yelled so loud, causing everyone to be quiet. "Can I see them? Plllleeeaase?" He asked, and winked at me.I smiled and felt my self redden, and took them off to give them to him. Magnus grinned and put them on, "Wow! Everything looks so cool!" Then he turned to the scary girl, "To cool, for you."

Everyone started to laugh as I smiled at Magnus who gave me back my glasses.

"Ok, ok. Be quiet class. Magnus, and Alexander, please take a seat." We both nodded, Magnus got my arm and we went back to sit together.

**(Later) 0_0**

"Magnus!" I yelled as loud as I can. I was playing hide and seek with Magnus in his house, but it has been TOO long. I was starting to get tired. We were outside of his house, in the back yard. Magnus lived in a mansion! His back yard was HUGE!

"Moooooo!" I heard someone yell.

Wait what?

I turned around and was thrown to the floor as I saw Magnus on top of me, "You're bad at this game." He laughed.

I groaned out in pain, "Get off…"

"Oh sorry," Magnus chuckled.

He got off as I sighed and sat up, to see him sitting next to me, "Where were you?" I asked.

"No where." He said shrugging, "I was following you like a ninja the whole time." He grinned and started to make weird noises flexing his arms.

"Thats not how you play!" I protested.

"I know, but I got borrrreeeddd.." He laughed, smacking my shoulder, "And, I was behind the fountain."

"What?" I gasped, "I looked there!"

"You didn't look closely, i was laying down," He grinned.

I squinted at him, "Fine. You win?"

"Yes, I win." His grin spread as I knew he was teasing me.

"Shush your face." I stuck out my tongue at him.

Magnus gasped dramatically and covered his face, "I SHALL NEVER SHUSH MY FACE, NELPHIM."

I laughed clenching my stomach, causing to Magnus to laugh too.

"Do you wanna see a movie in my room?" Magnus asked calming himself down.

I calmed myself down too, "Ooh Yesh! What movies do you have?" I asked as I saw him standing up so I did too. I still couldn't believe HE was taller than me. And he was just one inch taller in first grade, now he's THREE! Three I tell you!

"I have Shrek!" Magnus smiled widely.

I gasped and jumped up and down, "Yay! Thats my favorite movie!"

Magnus gasped, "Mine too!" He grabbed my arm and started to run inside, I giggled and ran with him.

We were both sitting down on his bed, I wasn't sure what time it was but outside it looked dark, so I think my mom was going to come soon.

My eyes were getting heavier as I ate popcorn, which we made, and it wasn't burned!I was pretty srue that when me and Magnus grew up we would be amazing chefs.

I reached to get more popcorn when I felt the bowl empty. I looked at my hand to see Magnus was going to get some too, but he touched my hand instead. I looked at Magnus, "No more popcorn."

Magnus shrugged, "Do you want more? We can pause the movie and go make more."

I thought about it for a second, "No, do you want more?"

"No," Magnus smiled and put the bowl on the cabinet next to the bed.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms suddenly feeling sleepier.

Magnus yawned too.

I suddenly thought of something. I moved closer to Magnus and hugged him putting my head on his chest, "Can you be my pillow?" I asked looking up at him.

Magnus smiled, "Yes." And hugged me too, positioning himself so that we were both laying down now. I smiled feeling warm now, and falling asleep without meaning too.

* * *

So.. was it worthy? WAS IT? I MUST KNOW! Ok.. :D. So.. was it ok? Do you guys think I should change anything/add to further chapters? Also as A bonus if you guys liked it, next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday or Wednesday..:D

_Also.. erm those who like Guardian Angel.. I'm not sure when i'll update it.. To be honest.._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alec?" I heard Magnus ask. I turned my head to the side to see him laying down next to me. His dark hair was spiked as always, with a bit of glitter on it. He only wore a pink tank top and blue shorts, with no socks or shoes, while I wore a black tank top and black shorts. We were both laying down on the grass of Magnus's back yard, while it was cloudy outside. The grass was comfortable I guess.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"How.. How long have we been friends?" He asked, smiling.

"Well.. since first grade.. Five years," I smiled back.

"I know," He smiled.

"Oh, why dd you ask then?"

"To see if you remembered." He chuckled.

I sat up, Magnus following by doing the same thing. "Magnus.. I'll never forget. You are my best friend.. and.. I'll always have this-" I pointed at my index finger with the golden ring, and blue liquid, and put it in front of him, "You gave it to me, the first day I met you."

Magnus's smile grew as he got closer, close enough that our knees were touching. He got my hand and brought it closer to him getting his index finger and connecting both of the golden rings together. The blue, and green liquid swirled and both turned into a heart. Half green half blue.

"Alec.." I heard Magnus say. I looked up to see him.. Crying? Magnus never cried!

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Magnus lifted up his head to see tears in his cat eyes, "I'm moving."

I gasped, "What, WHY?" Why was Magnus moving? Magnus was my best friend, my only friend.. I've known Magnus since the first grade, for five years! I felt tears in my eyes now, Magnus was always there for me. When I fell he picked me up, he cheered me up.

"Mom.. I don't know. She said that we were moving into a farm and that she was going to make everything better. And.. she.. she doesn't talk to me anymore. She gives me weird looks. And my step dad keeps on making ugly faces at me, last time he hit me." He said brushing off the tears.

"He.. he hit you? Why didn't you tell your Mom?" I felt angry now, but I still felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why would he hit Magnus?!

"She doesn't care. I told her, and then she just looked at me in the eyes and pushed me away, and she went to the room. Well.. i'm still moving and I just care about that right now."

"But..but we were going to Middle school together. We were going to high school together. We were going to college .. And.. we were going to live together. And..and.. middle school starts in.. in two months. We still have summer." I looked down and started to feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"What if.. what if.. I come back one day?" I heard him say causing my head to snap up.

"Really?" I asked happily, the tears stopping as I brushed my cheeks.

"Yeah.. always wear your ring so that I know who you are." Magnus smiled.

I smiled back, "Ok.. But.. but what if we meet each other when were old and saggy?" I giggled.

Magnus grinned showing his white perfect teeth.

I stood up feeling that my legs were getting asleep. Magnus stood up too, to see he was taller than me, still, by a couple of inches. I looked up at him to see he was looking back down at me. I stared into his beautiful cat eyes, which I always fancied. Magnus started to lean down and before I knew what was happening he was leaning down.. and pressed his lips against mine.

I felt my eyes widen. Magnus.. kissed me! I stood frozen for a second until I relaxed and kissed back. I had never kissed anyone before.. I never thought it would be a guy.. I had always only seen girl and boys kiss.. but.. this was different.. and I liked it. And it was Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.

I heard a loud 'BEEP' causing me and Magnus to break. I knew that sound. My mom was here.

Magnus smiled down at me, as I couldn't stop smiling back. I turned around to leave when I felt Magnus catch my arm. I turned around as Magnus crushed his lips to mine again.

"Magnus.." I said lowly, my voice came out low and high pitched. I had never spoken in my life like that.

Magnus wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his back. Until I heard another 'BEEP'. Magnus and I broke apart and I giggled, still In Magnus's arms. Magnus chuckled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, as I felt my self get red.

"Bye Magnus.." I said lowly.

"Bye, Alexander," He smiled.

I couldn't help it as I stood on my tipie toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips and ran off.

(Two weeks later)

I was laying down in bed, not giving a care for the world right now. I missed Magnus... I had a one year old brother called Max. Izzy was now seven. Everything was boring with out Magnus.

I heard a small knock on the door. I took off the ring Magnus gave me and put it in a small black box, pushing it under my bed. I went over to the door and opened it, to see my sister there.. She was crying.

I bent down, "Izzy, whats wrong?" I asked. She was wore her pj's her hair was down and she was wrapped in a blanket.

"I.. I had a nightmare.. Can.. Can I sleep with you?" She asked looking around, holding the pink blanket she had around her tightly.

"Yeah, come on." I took her hand and led her to my bed as she climbed on it. I climbed next to her and got the black sheets putting it over on top of us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked petting her cheek, as she was looking up at me with her cute, big black eyes. Like me, she had long eye lashes, they looked cuter on her, but on me they looked weird.

"I was dreaming of weird things.. I think... I think they were called demons. You and Maggie used to pretend they existed.. You.. you had a bow.I had a long silver line thingy and Maggie was shooting blue lights out of his hands." She stayed quiet, "I liked it because I wish it was real. I think its cool that you and me knew how to use them."

I stared at her smiling, that was cute, "What was the nightmare?"

Her smile dropped, "Its not real."

I looked down sadly at her, "What if I tell mom if we could go to lessons. You can learn how to use the big white line, and i'll learn how to use a bow, deal?"

Izzy smiled, "Yes! Yes! Deal!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer. Waiting for her to go sleep. At least we'll have one thing to do this summer.

* * *

**So this was the 'bonus' chapter I promised. :D. Also if you guys were confused the Nelphims, Warlocks and all, when Magnus and Alec were playing, they were just acting/playing. Thank you so much to those who hve been reviewing :D. I'm not sure when the next update will be.. maybe in the weekend? This whole week i'm going to be doing four projects.. I'll try to update when I can! :). And yes.. It will start in high school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT MAKING ANYMORE PROMISES! I AM A WEEK LATE. O_O. Sorry.. sorry.. School. Always. It took me around an hour to make this, without editing so sorry for any grammar, since I did not edit. Enjoy :).. or hate it..which ever you may choose.**

**(All goes to Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

"ALEC! GET UP!" I heard some one banging on my door causing me to sit up, seeing black spots at how fast I did. I looked over at my clock to see 6:25 in red, on the black clock. I groaned hearing anoher loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, standing up, and shivering, getting the covers and wrapping them around my self. I walked as slow as possible to the door and didn't hurry as I heard another knock.

"What?" I asked irritated to see Jace Standing there, already fully clothed. His blonde hair matching his skin, and eyes.

"Good morning to you too." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes, "You look like shit," he chuckled.

Jace, was a bit annoying at times, yet all brothers and sisters are. Well, he was more like a step brother. My mom knew I was a huge loner, and had no friends. Thanks, mom! Well we adopted Jace... We were best friends since, I didn't really care he was adopted. He was still my brother.

I blew the bangs out of my face, "I just woke up. Now if you mind I have to shower." I turned around and shut the door beside me to hear Jace chuckle again. Bastard.

I walked into my walk in closet and got the first things that I saw. Today..was going to be hell.

* * *

I was sitting down on my bed bending down and tying my shoes, as my bangs fell on my face. My hair was still damp, but I didn't really care. I never bothered with it, until about a week ago, my sister dragged me to the barbers shop. She said my hair was going to turn 'too long'. Even tho I didn't really see the difference only that it was just a bit shorter that it didn't reach my shoulders.

I sat up and and crouched on the floor looking under my bed. Yup, the black box was still there. I reached for it, and grabbed it, taking it out. I sat back up and leaned on the bed, opening the black box. Inside was the ring, Magnus had given me years ago. I took it put and put it on my finger, chuckling to my self. The ring was golden, with light blue liquid inside of eyes were lighter, but uglier.

I never really knew why Magnus had kissed me.. Was it because he felt sorry for me? Of course he did you idiot, I thought. I was practically crying. And we were friends.

I sighed and took off the ring putting it inside my pocket, and throwing the box under the bed. I stood up and got my glasses off the counter putting them on, griping the backpack off the bed, walking outside my bedroom door.

I looked down the stairs to see Max sitting at the end of the stairs, reading his comic book, upside down. I chuckled, putting on my backpack and going down the stairs. "Hey max." I smiled down at him.

"Hey, Alec.. Do you know how to read this?" He asked looking up at me., from his round glasses. Stranger

I chuckled and turned the Comic upside down,"Here.."

"But-" he frowned and showed me the cover, that was now upside down, causing me to chuckle again and I rubbed his head, walking into the kitchen.

Inside Izzy and Jace were eating pancakes. I guessed mum left them before she and dad went to work. "Hey, Alec." Izzy said looking up from her phone.

"Hey," Jace said looking up from his food to me. I nodded smiling at them as Jace passed me a plate. "Alec, if you want i'll hook you up with some one," He grinned widely at me.

I felt my self redden as Izzy looked up giving me an 'awe' face, "No, I don't want to date any girls.."

"Why?" He asked and raising an eye brow.

"Their not-.. I haven't met my type?" I said awkwardly.

"What is your type then?" He asked.

"_Jace_, just shut up. He'll get his own.. 'mate'." Izzy snapped.

Jace raised his hand, "Ok, ok. Anyways she isn't like the rest. She plays hard to get which is unusual because all of them usually fall for me the very second they see me," He batted his eyelashes causing me to roll my eyes. "She's cute, short, red curly hair, and green eyes. Never really dated a red head." He shrugged.

"Ok, who's driving?" Izzy asked, changing the subject as Jace and I passed her our plates, her picking them up and putting them in the dish washer.

"I am," Jace said standing up.

I was sitting down in the back of the car, while Jace was driving. Izzy was in the passenger seat applying lipstick as Jace continued to turn on the volume of an annoying ass song. I looked outside the window to see we were already in front of the school. I noticed almost everyone seemed to be wearing their best outfit. Just Like Jace and Izzy. Unlike me.. I was wearing this the whole year. People were starting to stare. Either it was the music or the point that this car just got on sale at stores.

The music stopped as I unbuckled my self trying to get out fast, I just wanted to go to class, and not draw any attention. I opened the door and saw a swarm of people already coming this way. Of course.. Jace and Izzy were royalty here. What was I? A peasant in their kingdom.

I pushed past a small group of girls which were for Jace. I let my hair fall to my face as I got inside of the building. I swung my back pack in front of me and started to take out my huge text books which were assigned. Walking just wanting to get to get to my locker. I was about to turn back with the text books in front of me as I felt some thing his me in the back, causing me to fall.

I let out a groan as I fell flat on my face, hearing my books scatter out on the floor and hearing a small crack. My glasses! I was used to this sort of thing, Getting pushed and tripped. I squinted my eyes and roamed around the floor looking for them, "HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I heard a male voice.

Hey, don't worry about it no one ever does. I waited for the person to leave until I saw a figure crouch down in front of me.

"I-Its o-okay.." I stuttered, this is why I went to speech class for a year, trying to get the person to go away and pick up my things.

"No, its not. Here let me help- are these your glasses?" He asked. I looked up to see the man holding them he seemed to be tan, it was a nice one.. his skin looked like caramel. I couldn't quiet see him but his eyes were green, they seemed to stand out more than anything.

I nodded as I reached out for them, my hair still covering my face. The guy started to sort of my things as I put them on. My hair was now out of the way so that I could see him clearly. He was tan as I suspected. He was squatting down still arranging my things. I couldn't help but stare my mouth hanging a bit. He had long legs that were covered with black, leather skinny jeans. I looked higher to see he had a light pink tank top with a light purple vest, a golden necklace around his neck, yet it was covered since it was under his shirt. His arms seemed a bit muscular. I couldn't quite see his eyes since he was looking down but he had..eyeliner? On, it made to seem the green of his eyes pop out... His hair was dark, inky black and was up in spikes. At least three of those were dyed. And one last thing.. he had glitter! Glitter was around his eyes, hair and some on his shoulders!

He was beautiful..no.. he was _Gorgeous._

The man looked up as I felt my self redden, and look down quickly, pretending as If I wasn't staring.

I heard him let out a low chuckle, "Here," He said, I looked up a bit not meeting his eyes to see him handing me my book.

"Thanks," I mumbled, getting them and standing up ready to run off. I spun around when I felt his hand on my wrist.

I turned around to meet his eyes for the first time, I couldn't quite see them because of the small crack in my glasses. But I knew they were green.

"Listen, I'm sorry- Whats your name?"

"A-Alec." Smooth.

He let go of me chuckling a bit, "I used to know some one called Alec my name is-"

The bell rang, cutting off what he was going to say.

"..Well." He said, "I'll see you later then," He grinned showing off his perfect teeth, winking, and walked away. I stared after him to see other people were staring at him to. He was an open homosexual or bisexual, no doubt.

Yet, something about him.. Did I know him?

* * *

I was sitting down in class, I wasn't sure how long we had left but at least an hour had passed. The teacher was giving a cheerful smile, like if school was the best place to be. I looked around to see I recognized no one. Yet, most of the kids had glasses.

Were we all geeks?

I heard the bell ring as the teacher dismissed everyone. Finally, now, I can go home. I let my hair fall on my face as I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I stopped by the exit of the door to see the text, as I started to walk out.

**_Isabelle_****_:_**

**_Alec, I'm staying for try outs, so is Jace. You're going to have to take the bus is that k?_**

I sighed, of course, and texted back immidetly.

_Ok._

She texted back instantly,

_**R U sure? We can go find U and give U the keys.**_

_Its ok, I'll walk, its better I guess._

I sighed again as I looked up to see I was in the parking lot. I looked around to see people going with their friends, cars leaving. I shut my phone off, stuffing it into my jeans and started to walk. During lunch I went with no one, So I stayed in the library.

"Hey!" I heard some one yell.

I kept on walking. If I turned around and they didn't mean me i'll look like a complete idiot, and I didn't really talk to anyone, so what was the point? I was about to turn the corner when I saw a red convertible stop in front of me. What the hell?

The window opened as I saw who was inside. It was him.

"Hello, darling. Need a ride?" He asked winking at me. I felt my self redden as he chuckled and then smirked. Darling?

"N-no."

"Come on, I'm not busy at all today. Wouldn't mind driving you around." He smiled.

"I.. I only live a couple of blocks away.. I..I- c-can w-walk." I said awkwardly.

"Where do you live?" He asked raising an eye brow.

I gluped, "Eight blocks from here..i-in Idris street."

"No way, me too. Just moved in since about.. what eight years?" He laughed, as I felt my stomach turn upside down, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I looked around to see no one was watching as I nodded, more of my hair covering my face. I walked to the other side and opened the door sliding in, and closing the door.

"So you name is Alec? Is that short for something?" He asked as he started the car again.

"Yeah..Alexander.. b-but I prefer Alec." I said, not helping but to stare at him.

He turned to look at me as I felt my self redden. Shit, I've been caught. I looked away as I heard him chuckle and start to drive, "Why? I like Alexander.."

"Ok.."

"You remind me of some one." He said out of no where. I turned to look at him to see he was serious now, he was frowning.

"Who?"

"...His Name was Alec too.." He said drifiting off, "Haven't seen him in a long time."

"You remind me of some one too," I couldn't help but blurt out, as he turned tome for a second and looked back on the road, "I haven't seen him in a while either.." I said softly.

Magnus let out a small chuckle, "Guess were both in shit."

"Yeah.."

"So, whats your last name? I never got it." He said smiling a bit.

"Um.. Lightwood." I said shrugging. Why would he care?

I looked at him as I noticed his eyes widening. As he stopped the car abruptly to see outside, we were here.

"What was his name?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your friends Name.." He said as he turned to me. For the first time I saw his eyes clear. Light green mixed with yellow, as if they were actual cat eyes. As if you had to wait for his puipils to slit.

"Magnus."

* * *

**I you have read my other story.. then you know.. I leave cliff hangers :D. Again, sorry for being.. a week... late.. I'm.. I'm just not going to promise anything anymore, just one more. As a sorry.. not sure what to do.. if some of you actually like Guardian Angel, i'll upload it in Sunday, since tomorrow i'm just working on pure home work. Also, thank you so fucking much to those who have reviewed. Every time I read one i grin like an idiot at the screen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIT, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD :D. First let me apologize once more.. So.. Testing is over! So finally I am able to update! :D. Thank you, soooooooo much for 39 reviews! :). When I came on today and say that '39' number, my first thought was was: ¨YES! YES! YES!¨ Ok, I'll shut up now. **

**(Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare :D)**

* * *

I felt my mouth hang open as Magnus stared back at me, ¨Alexander?¨ I slowly shut my mouth as I noticed him taking out the necklace under his shirt. Hanging from it was a golden ring with green liquid inside. I stared at it for a moment before I dug into my pocket and took out mine. I looked at Magnus to see him grinning. I couldn't help but smile back as Magnus leaned closer, and I opened my hand offering the ring. Magnus took it as he took off the necklace and connected the rings together. I smiled a bit as I noticed the two liquids swirling around each other and shaping a heart.

Before I knew what was happening Magnus leaned in and brushed the tears off of my cheeks, with his thumb lightly.

"S-sorry," I chuckled taking off my glasses and wiped my eyes roughly.

"Hey, its ok." I heard Magnus say. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a loud knock on the window behind Magnus. I quickly shut my mouth as Magnus turned around and opened the window.

"Hey Magnus!" I heard a scream of a guy as I peered over Magnus's shoulders to see Scott. Shit.

"Dude," Scott chuckled, "Why are you with the emo Lightwood?"

"What-?" Magnus was about to ask when some one crashed into Scott.

"Yo! Is that the queer?" The other guy started to laugh, as Scott joined him.

"Alec-" Magnus started to protest but I was already leaving. I opened the car door and ran as fast as I could hearing the loud laughs behind me.

I was only there in a couple of seconds since were were just in the corner, and I had ran like hell. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I bent down and put my hands on my knees while leaning on the door feeling my eyes water. No, I wasn't going to cry.

I walked up to my room, locking the door behind me. I started to undress until I was left in my under shirt and boxers, as I jumped onto bed. Fuck, life. Fuck, everyone. Fuck, MY life.

I took off my glasses and put them next to me as I closed my eyes taking small breaths. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

I felt some one shake my shoulder lightly causing me to wake up. I cracked an eye open to see Izzy there, grinning like a mad woman, "Eh?"

"Someone's here, and their asking for you," I don't know how it was possible but her grin got bigger.

I sat up slowly my head still buzzing, all I knew was that I head a headache. ¨Eh?¨ I managed out. I tried to open my eyes fully but they ended up to squinting.

¨Come on,¨ She said and stood up, dragging me along.

¨Iz, naked.¨ I grumbled as I slowly started to open my eyes. All I knew was that I was naked and being dragged by my sister to do whatever.

We started to go down stairs as my head dropped, looking straightly down now, seeing the movement of my feet.

¨I'll leave you two alone,¨ I heard Izzy coo.

I did't even notice we stopping until I looked up. Magnus. My eyes widened, as if all of a sudden I was fully awake. Holy shit. Magnus was still wearing the same outfit only that he only wore a pink tank top now, revealing his beautiful tanned skin. I felt as if my face was in flames as I heard Magnus cough, me looking up to meet his eyes.

¨Hmm, just woke up sleeping beauty?¨ Magnus chuckled, smirking at me as he crossed his arms around his chest.

¨I..I.. d-din't kn-know wh-who it w-was..¨ I stuttered out.

¨I don't mind, you can be naked for all I care.¨ He grinned.

¨Go-gonna change,¨ I said quickly and ran like hell.

I quickly locked the door behind me, closing the door to my room. I heard light footsteps down the hall knowing they were Magnus's. I went into my closet and put on black jeans that were lying on the floor. I quickly opened a cabinet and put on a black V neck not giving a fuck as long as I was clothed. I went back into my room to see clothes lying around and my bed a mess. I started to do the bed, making sure that the sheets were straight. I heard Magnus knock on the door as I got all of the clothes and tossed them into the closet, closing the door so that he wont see the mess.

"Alexander, are you ok?" I shivered at the name.

"Yeah.. yeah. Wait." I said and looked at my self in the mirror. Oh angel, my hair was horrible.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to see Magnus standing there. My legs felt wobbly as I stared into his eyes.

I felt my self darken as Magnus smirked at me, "C-come in," I stuttered out.

Magnus smiled at me as he got inside. I closed the door softly as I turned back to Magnus. He was sitting down on the bed as he was looking at me up and down.

I gulped, why was I so nervous? He used to be my friend.

_Yeah, right before he kissed you._

I sat next to Magnus, "What did you want to talk about?"

Magnus frowned, "Why did you run?"

"I didn't want.. I... I thought you weren't going to come back, I thought you were going to believe them, and start ignoring me as everyone else did."

Magnus chuckled, yet I didn't know what was so funny. "Alec, you were my best friend. Do you really think, i'll leave you just because of that?"

I let my head fall, my eyes widened. Did he mean that? Did he still want to be my friend? I smile, yet it didn't last for long, _friends_. Nothing more.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked. I looked back up to see him looking at me with worry. I felt my stomach turn at, just staring into his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, I may have been gone, but you're still a horrible liar." He chuckled as he got closer, our knees touching.

"Nothing really," I smiled back as I felt Magnus's hand behind my back.

"Yet there's still one thing, darling," Magnus frowned.

Darling? I felt my eyes widen as I saw Magnus's features turn serious. Did I do something to get him mad? "What?" I asked softly.

Magnus's frown broke as he grinned at me. I was confused for a moment until Magnus leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I still remember our last encounter."

I shivered, and before I knew what was happening, Magnus was _kissing_ me. My eyes widened as Magnus stared back at me. I slowly closed my my eyes and started to kiss kiss was rough and sloppy, but I liked it. I quickly opened my mouth, feeling him bite my bottom mouth. I didn't dare trying to demonimate, but I let him take charge. His tongue roamed around mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, trying to get him as close as possible.

I yelped, feeling Magnus grip my bottom tightly, and being thrown onto his lap. I looked at him, both of us at the same height now. I stared into his eyes as they almost turned into slits.

"Forgive me?" Magnus asked huskily looking up at me.

I wasn't sure for a second until I nodded eagerly. Magnus leaned in and kissed me again, this time the kiss being slow and passionate. His arms circled my waist, locking me against him, and I snuggled in deeper. Caught up in the moment, I ran my hands under his shirt, thinking of how I loved the feel of his body heat spreading into my hands. As soon as my fingers seemed to brush a long scar, Magnus stopped. I couldn't help but my run my hand along the long scar. What had happened?

"Don't," He murmured, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

I nibbled his lower lip, "Why?"

Magnus sighed, as he removed my hands from his back, gripping both of them, "Its a long story."

I stared at him, "You don't have to tell me," my voice coming out as a whisper.

"I should.. I left you for seven years, didn't I? Or was It longer?" Magnus looked back at me as he kissed my cheek.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt comfortable with him. As if I had been doing his with him for years.

Magnus's features suddenly turned serious, "There was a reason why my mother wanted to leave to a farm, in the middle of no where," He said, "She thought I was the the child of the devil, she had feared me."

Magnus looked at me in a distant look as If trying to remember. Why would she think that? Who thinks of that of their own child?

"My eyes," He said as if answering my question, "And the fact, I don't have a belly button. After a month of living in the farm... she hung her self. My step dad, was, of course saw it and he punished me. He told me I should suffer before I went to hell. He tiger me to a tree, shirt less as he whipped me. After he tried to drown me. I managed to get out his grip and escape." Magnus stopped, almost breath less.

I looked into his eyes to see they were red, "Magnus, you don't have to-"

"I called the police, and he went to jail. They sent me to an orphanage, for a year. Six years ago some one adopted me. We came here, since my step- my mom got a job here."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to say. What should I say?

"I.. I'm s-sorry?" I felt my self blush deeply, mentally smacking my self.

Magnus chuckled, but stopped short, "Its ok," He said his hand started to caress my cheek. I loved the warmth, I already liked every bit of him.

I leaned in and this time I started the kiss. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing. I was about to break the kiss since I needed air when the door opened.

I heard Izzy's voice, "Alec, Have you seen my- oh-"

I pushed Magnus away as I got off his lap quickly, standing up. I looked at Magnus who was grinning and burly standing up as I looked back at Izzy who was grinning as well, what the hell?

"Izzy, I-" I was about to explain the situation when Izzy cut me off.

"Shut up. I love this," She chuckled, "My little brother is growing up," she smiled at me.

"I'm older than you!"

"Oh hush, I'll leave." She smirked and walked out closing the door behind her.

I heard Magnus chuckle as I turned around. Magnus was standing right next to me.

"I have to go," Magnus said, taking a step closer than me, "My mom will be worried," He said slowly as he looked at me.

I quickly nodded, "Um, y-yeah, I'll see you a-at school?"

Magnus chuckled as he came closer and cupped my cheeks with his hands, "Does this mean you're all mine?"

Oh, Angel. I felt my self redden even more as I nodded again. Since when did I blush?!

"Good," Magnus grinned and leaned down, capturing my lips. I instantly put both of my hands on his flat chest.

Magnus broke the kiss and let go of my face as he gripped both of my hands. We stood staring at each other until Magnus brought me into a deep hug, his face buried in my neck, "I missed you."

I gave him a light squeeze, "I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a while. Until, Magnus pushed me away, making me almost pout. "I 'll see you at school?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah."

Magnus smiled back and kissed my forehead, and started to walk out. I watch him walk out as he turned his head back and winked at me, closing the door behind him.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, making sure Magnus was no longer here, and listening if anybody was near hearing sight.

Making sure it was clear I let out a small cheer and jumped into bed, falling face plant. I had never been so happy. Oh Angel, I was acting like a school girl with her first crush, but I didn't care! Magnus liked me. Magnus _liked me_. Me I say, _ME! _

'_Shut up, for all you know he was just saying that since he feels bad. Duh,_' A small voice in the back of my head said.

I layed there for a moment. Maybe it was true, but if it was, _why would he tell me that? And why would he tell me about his past? How much did he even like me? _

I sighed rubbing my eyes. I guess i'll find out soon.

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. I flicked the light switch, causing the light to dissapear. I took off everything I had on, leaving me naked (With my boxers of course), and got under the sheets.

I pulled the sheets over my head and closed my eyes. _Tomorrow... What will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

**Did I over do it?D:. I felt happy today.. And I couldn't leave it until the next day till they met at school again. In further chapters I'll try to add as many characters as I could :D. _(If you would like)._ Any ships? (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLO :D. Thank you guys for hitting 40 reviews :). I got on to see and uploaded this chapter earlier than usual and its also the longest on I have ever done which is 3,000 words :D… 3,016 but who's counting? :P. Thank you guys so much for the support, LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**(I own nothing, all goes to Cassie)**

* * *

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see the black, small clock with the bold, red letters saying: '**5:29**'. Why was I up so damn early? I frowned , standing up, and seeing the numbers blur. Oh angel, MY GLASSES.

I immediately started to look for them, throwing the sheets off the bed. I sighed, my heart starting to beat at normal pace now. My glasses were like phones to other people. I always lost them at night. I bent down, putting them on as I stood back, '**5:31**' the clock read.

I had time to get ready.. ready.. for Magnus..

I felt a small smile creep up my lips remembering the events from last night. I touched my lips, remembering how soft his lips had been. I walked towards te bathroom and turned on the lights, closing the door. I went over to the mirror on the wall to look at my self. How did Magnus see anything in me? I was hideous.

The only good thing about today was that I had no dark circles under my eyes. I hated the fact that my lips were too.. pink? I had women lips for angels sake! I sighed, rubbing my eyes. My hair was as messy as always.

I took off my boxers, walking towards the shower, turning it on. I jumped in and felt warm water hit my skin.

* * *

I was sitting down in my bed, my hair dripping. All I had on was a black under shirt and boxers. I looked over at the clock to see it read, '5:52'. I didn't know what to wear. I actually cared today. I guess it was because of Magnus..

Maybe Izzy would help..

I stood up, wrapping the towel around my waist and walked towards the door. Would she even be up? I didn't want to wake her.

Frowning, I opened the door and walked across from my room, where Izzy's was. I put my ear against the wooden door to hear music in the background, good, she was up. I knocked on the door, Izzy opening it immediately.

She wore a small, yellow sundress that reached her thighs, with black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun as I noticed a lip gloss in her hand, ¨Well, well.. need help?¨ Izzy grinned at me widely.

¨Um.. Yes.. in erm.. dressing,¨ I said awkwardly, holding the towel tightly.

Izzy squeled, ¨Is it becuase of Magnus?!¨

I felt my cheeked heat up, nodding my head quickly.

She smiled at me, ¨You've come to the correct person. Now, come on lets go dig in your closet.¨ She forced me to turn around, and started to push me.

I smiled at her as I lead her to my room, ¨Sit,¨ she ordered.

I obeyed and sat on the bed, as Izzy turned on the light of my walk in closet and went in. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting down but I kept on hearing Izzy groaning. I'm pretty sure it was because my whole wardrobe was black.

Finally she came out frowning at me, with a stack of clothes on her hands, ¨Why were all of these beautiful things in the back?¨

¨I don't wear them?¨

Izzy sighed as she layed out the clothes on the bed, ¨Ok, you shall wear black skinny jeans, and a dark, blue, polo shirt. Ok?¨

¨Skinny jeans? Polo shirt?¨ I asked staring at her as if she was crazy, ¨Can I atleast wear another shirt?¨

¨No. Shut up. No. You asked for my help, and this is what you get. Angel, I have to take you to the mall with me, now change. I have to go get ready. Also, no under shirt.¨ And with that she walked out.

I groaned, dropping the towel and quickly started to dress.

The skinny jeans weren't as tight as I thought they would be, which was good. Yet the polo shirt clung on to me for dear life. I somehow felt _too_ thin with the polo shirt on. I looked over at the bed to see Izzy had also left socks there. I quickly put them on and bent down, starting to put on my shoes.

Finally, I was finished!

I looked over at the clock, now reading '6:32'.Wow, it took me an hour to get like this?

Sighing I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror. My eyes widened, I looked.. better.. than usual..

I got my glasses from the bed and put them on, heading to Izzy's room. I knocked quietly, Izzy opening the door. Her hair was down on her shoulders, then ends curled, as she wore mascara, and lip gloss. I'm guessing she was ready.

Izzy let out a small squeal, ¨Finally!¨

I stared at her, confused, ¨What?¨

¨Alec.. you look hot.¨ She chuckled, causing me to redden. ¨Just one thing..your hair, get your butt in the room.¨

¨Fine, you may only use a comb or brush, nothing else.¨ I warned.

¨Fine.¨ Izzy sighed as I sat down.

I watched Izzy as she got what seemed at least five different brushes and started to work on my hair.

¨Done,¨ she said in about a coupel of minutes, ¨Your hair is really straight so, you're good.¨

¨Thanks,¨ I smiled at her.

* * *

¨_GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR JACE_!¨ Izzy exclamied as I slowly got into the back seat. It was burly 7, well it was about to be 7, but Jace had taken longer than any of us.

I had my backpack, in my back, and I felt naked without my hoodie.

¨_WAIT WOMAN_!¨ Jace yelled back as I saw him locking the door behind him, ¨Sheesh, you know we could still be there by 7:40.¨

¨Yes, I know. But everyone gets there at seven, only the stoners get there around that time,¨ she argued, getting into the passenger seat.

¨I dont care,¨ Jace mumbled, getting in and starting the car. Jace turned back to look at me, as his eyes widened, ¨Whoa, Alec. Nice. Why the new outfit?¨

I felt my self redden, ¨I..¨

¨I felt like changing him today,¨ Izzy grinned, ¨Today, Alec is starting fresh!¨

Jace chuckled as he started to drive, Izzy blasting off her music.

We stopped in front of the school as I noticed Izzy was not lying. The parking lot was filled with cars at least five people next to each.

Izzy and Jace both got out as I followed them, ¨Alec, stand up straight.¨ Izzy told me.

I stared at her, not realizing I was sloutching and stood up straight.

¨Come on,¨ Izzy said as the crowd was starting to come for Izzy and Jace.

Yet, for the first time Izzy and Jace ingroed them and kept on walking. I followed next to Izzy as I started to feel people stare at me, hearing people whisper something about 'the Lightwoods.'

¨Jace? Why aren't you going with the girls?¨ I asked.

Jace grinned at him self, ¨Clary, red hottie. I'm meeting her at her locker,¨ that made sense.

As we went inside the first person I saw was Magnus. He was practically circled by a million girls and half a million of guys. His second day and he was the most popular person in school. I couldn't help but stare, again.

This time he wore dark blue skiny jeans, that seemed way tighter than mine. A pink V-neck whith a green tank top showing under. Magnus seemed to sense me staring at him as he looked at me grinned widely, waving at me.

I smiled back and waved lightly as Magnus pushed the crowd aside as they all stared at him. Magnus walked over to me, as the stares continued. Get a new outfit and hang out with some one popular and your the days celebirty.

¨Hello darling,¨ Magnus smiled down at me, hugging me tightly.

I felt my self redden as I hugged back, aware of all the stares, ¨M-magnus..¨ I whispered.

Magnus let go of me, ¨Yes? and I'm sorry but you look so damn tempting in that outfit.¨

¨Th-thanks,¨I felt my self redden, ¨But.. I'm in t-the c-closet..¨

Magnus's expression turned serious, frowning down at me, ¨Follow me.¨

I felt my eyes widen as i followed him. Shit, shit, was he mad? Was he going to yell at me? What was he going to do? Was he going to brake up with me? Wait, were we even together?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice us stopping as Magnus led me into the restroom.

¨Magnus?" I asked as I noticed him locking the restroom door. Magnus turned around his frown changing into a smirk. ¨Magnus?¨

Manus quickly pushed me into the wall and he started to attack my mouth. I let out a small moan, him, using it as an advatage to shove his tounge down my throat. Magnus started to rub his hips against mine as I started to feel my self harden, gripping his hair tightly. I felt his hands grip my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Magnus started to rub his hips harder against mine, aware of my hardened cock.

¨Gah.. mmhagg.. sh..¨ I let my head fall back. I had never experienced this before, and I loved it.

Magnus stopped and lifted up my legs, wrapping them around his back. I felt his hard cock rub against my arse. Magnus stopped and started to kiss me again, and I kissed back, being pushed deeper into the wall. A lot of thoughts were jumbled in my head, not knowing what to do but to follow.

We broke the kiss, both of us needing air, as Magnus placed his forehead against mine. ¨That was..¨ I didn't get to finish what I had to say, from the lack of air.

¨Amazing..¨ Magnus smiled down at me.

¨...You're… you're not mad?¨

Magnus frowned, ¨Why would I be?¨

¨Because.. I'm in the closet..¨I said awakrdly.

¨I don't care about that, Alexander.¨ Magnus said and gave my lips a peck, ¨How about we keep up the charade that were just best friends, and more than best friends outside of public? I won't push you into anything.¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Thank you..¨

¨You're welcome,¨ Magnus grinned. ¨Also, I love the outfit. You look so damn delicious, I'm keeping my self back from taking you right now,¨ He smirked as he noticed that I had turned into a tomato.

We heard the bell ring as Magnus groaned, ¨I'll see you in lunch?¨

I smiled at him, ¨Yeah.¨

Magnus smiled and bent down to kiss me one more time before he let me go and went to open the door. He was about to walk out when he turned back and winked at me, walking out.

* * *

I quickly walked into class, aware of all the stares. I was late. I spotted the teacher behind her desk as she came up to me. She had green eyes and red hair and seemed to be in her late tewnties, ¨Mr. Lightwood?¨

I nodded, ¨I'm sorry I'm late-¨

¨Its ok,¨ She said smiling, ¨Please go take a seat, anywhere you would like.¨

I nodded at her and turned back to the class. I spotted an empty seat in the far corner as I quickly went over to it and sat down.

¨Hey,¨ I heard some one say.

I looked to my right to see another kid with glasses looking at me his shirt saying, **'GAMING IS A PART OF LIFE'.**

¨Erm, Hi,¨ I said awkrdly. Where the hell did you get a shirt like that?

¨I'm Simon, whats your name?¨

¨Alec. Nice to meet you,¨ I smiled at him.

¨You too, are you any good in art?¨

¨Sort of?¨ I said, looking down at a white sheet of paper in front of me. They seemed to be in every desk.

¨Ok, class.¨ The teacher said, ¨My name is Ms. Fray, and this is going to be your art class. Your first assigmet would be to draw one thing that describeds you. Go!¨

I looked down at my paper, frowning, what was I going to draw? A dead person reading a book?

* * *

The bell had rung and the halls were crowded with millions of people. looked at my agenda to see I had P.E next, woope doo.

Sighing, I walked over to my locker and threw in my back pack, knowing I wouldn't need it for P.E. I started to walk towards the gym when I noticed a group of girls circle me. And of course, they all seemed pissed.

¨Hey, you were huging Magnus this morning right?¨ One said, chewing her gum loudly. She had a really small tank top exposing her breasts and a mini skirt that seemed to tight for her.

¨Yes?¨ I said eyeing her down.

¨He didin't hug any of us, why would he hug you?" She asked, ¨I'm like his B.F.F!¨

Oh. This gave me an advantage. For the first time I smirked at a girl and said, ¨I'm his best friend. Since first grade.¨ And with that, I pushed through the corwd and walked away.

As I made my self towards the Gym I felt light headed. Since when did I do that? People usually walked away from me and instead of responding I turned red and stuttered.

I walked in the gym to see a huge pile of shirts and another pile of shorts, people rounding them trying to get their sizes.

I waled over and picked up a random shirt reading the tag 'L', perfect. I walked towards the shorts and got a random pair one saying 'XXL' and another 'L'. I took the large one.

I heard a loud whistle making me look up, ¨OKAY CUPCAKES, GET YOUR CLOTHES AND GO CHANGE.¨ Guess we had a new coach.

I jogged over to the locker room to see almost every guy shirtless, Oh god.

I looked down as I made my self towards the last row of lockers, where no one else was. Thank you.

I made my self towards the last locker and opened it. I started to undress, quickly putting on the P.E clothes. I quickly walked out to see people sitting down. I quickly spotted Jace… and MAGNUS. Both were standing up, unlike anyone else and talking. Even in PE uniform Magnus looked amazing.

I walked over to them, Magnus seeing me first, ¨Alexander!¨

I smiled at him, feeling my self flush, ¨So we have the same PE class?¨

Magnus groaned, ¨Happily yes, but I don't do P.E. it messes up my make up.¨

¨Guys, I'm right here.¨ Jace said frowning.

I chuckled as we heard a loud whistle, ¨OKAY CUPCAKES OUT IN THE TRACK.¨ I looked at the man who seemed to be in his thirties, and for the first time.. a PE teacher who was in shape.

¨Come on,¨ Jace mumbled as both, Magnus and I exchanged a look following Jace outside.

As we went outside I saw the jocks were practically leading everyone. I wasn't sure why Jace wasn't a jock I mean.. he looked like one, yet a skinny jock? All the jocks here were either fat or had big muscles.

Outside I noticed girls were in the bleachers staring at all the jocks while some were watching Magnus and Jace. Brilliant.

¨OKAY CUPCAKES YOU'LL RUN FIVE LAPS, THAT INCLUDES YOU BANE. FIRST PERSON TO FINISH WON'T DO ANYTHING TOMORROW AND WILL GET FULL CREDIT.¨

¨Ooh, I am so in this,¨ Magnus grinned evilly as we all aliened in the coach already knew about Magnus?

¨Magnus, were in the back, and all the Jocks are in the front.¨ I told him getting next to him.

¨Alec,¨ Jace said, ¨Don't believe him. Sparkles can't even speed walk, I'll win it.¨ He grinned, getting alliened next to me.

I frowned at him, ¨Maybe we'll both beat you.¨

¨But you never do anything in P.E¨

I smiled at him, ¨Fine, looser makes dinner at home, deal?¨ He still didn't know I ran a mile every day in archery.

¨Deal,¨ Jace grinned.

The whistle blowed and I started to run as fast as I could, passing almost everyone in the way. Yet the thing that amazaed me was tha Magnus had already passed the jocks and was still running like hell. I quickly dodged the jocks, seeing Jace right next to me.

_Come on_, I thought to my self and pushed my self, finishing my first lap already. A few feet behind Magnus.

I heard Magnus laugh and yell out, ¨Come on Lightwoods!¨

I couldn't help but chuckle and push my self, next to Magnus now, well maybe a few inches but Magnus kept running like if he did this every day.

We passed the second lap as I looked back to see Jace hurrying and was right behind us. The jocks right behind Jace.

Before I knew it we were in our third lap and Jace was right next to us. Yet it was more difficult for Magnus since he was in the outer track, yet he managed to run faster than anyone else.

We were in our fifth lap now and I was starting to get tierd yet Magnus ran faster than ever and was now a couple of feet in front of me. I quickly tried to keep up, I wasn't going to let Jace win.

Magnus finally stopped, in a second I was standing next to him. I bent down putting my hands on my legs breathing heavily. I looked up to see Jace stopping and doing the same thing I was doing. I continued to pant, making my self breath evenly.

I stood up to see Magnus smirking at me, ¨What's wrong? Couldn't keep up darling?¨

I smiled at him pushing my glasses, ¨Shut up.¨

* * *

**OK i know this chapter is a bit boring but I'll try to add some drama in the next chapter, or some love ;), your pick. Yes, Camille will come out, but hardly. If you guys want I'll add some old memories, of them since I have a ton.**

**-Which couples would you guys like? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

* * *

Finishing up gym, Jace stayed back with the coach. Something about getting him into the soccer team. He had asked Magnus and I but we had refused. I was still a bit astonished that after the laps Magnus wasn't tired at all.

I looked up at Magnus, to see he was staring at me, ¨Where's your locker, darling?¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Its in the last row.. the one in the far right corner.¨

Magnus chuckled, ¨Of course. Let me get my things and I'll meet you at your locker, Ok?¨

I smiled at him, ¨Ok,¨ and walked away. It wasn't until I reached my locker till I realized it. Magnus was going to see me practically naked! Shit, shit I should of worn the under shirt!

I quickly opened my locker, throwing off my clothes, as I quickly put on my jeans. I bent down, putting on my shoes and tying them as I felt some one slap me _hard_ in the arse.

Getting red as hell, I quickly stood up, to see a jock. Scott. Shit.

"Why did you run yesterday, faggot?" He asked smirking at me as I felt my self redden.

"I.." I couldn't say anything, I felt as if some one had just punched me in the throat.

Scott quickly took it as an advantage, gripping my neck tightly, and throwing me against the lockers, "Answer me!"

I groaned, feeling a stab go through my back.

"You like that you little shit?" He sneered, punching me in the nose, for a second I thought he had actually broken it. I felt my self slide down the lockers, my legs not being able to keep me up. "What are you gonna do about it, fag?" He asked again as he kicked me in the ribs, feeling as if a million needels were just pushed into my skin.

"HEY! HEY!" I heard a familiar voice. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

I heard a loud bang as I looked up to see Magnus shirt less holding Scott by the neck, "If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, _do you understand_?"

I clutched my nose, feeling it start to drip blood. I looked up at Scott to see him turning red, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Magnus yelled. I had never seen him angry, or heard him shout even when we were young but like this, Scott looked like a little kid compared to Magnus.

"Yes!" Scott yelled out holding Magnus's hand trying to release himself.

Magnus released Scott as Scott hold onto his own neck, "ONE MORE FUCKING TIME THAT I SEE YOU TOUCH ALEXANDER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Magnus yelled at him.

Scott simply pushed past him and ran.

Magnus's breathing became even as he looked down at me, his eyes turning in worry. He held out a hand as I took it, standing up. "Thank you."

Magnus smiled, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, letting go of my nose, as I noticed my hands filled with blood. Magnus frowned, "Here," He said getiing one of the shirts from the pile of clothes.

Before I used it to comer up my nose I noticed it was his tank top, "No.. Its okay."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Just use it I don't care. I care more about your cute nose than that shirt."

I smiled, taking the shirt, feeling the blood stopping slowly.

I looked back at Magnus to see him sitting down, putting on his shoes. I couldn't help but stare at his toned body. He had muscls in his arms, as I noticed he had a six pack. How couldn't I have noticed it before... or _felt. _

Magnus looked back as I quickly looked away, rubbing off all the blood from my nose, apperently the blood had stopped. I looked at Magnus to see him standing infront of me, one of his arms on the locker.

"Um.." I hold out the shirt to him, "Your.. shirt?"

Magnus chuckled, sending a shiver down my back, "Keep it," He grinned.

I nodded turning to the locker, and getting my shirt. I felt Magnus's arms around me as I looked down, to see him holding me. I shivered again, loving the warmth from Magnus's body.

"You know.." Magnus said lowly, feeling his breath in my neck, "You look so damn delicious without your shirt on."

I felt my self redden, turning around in his arms, "Magnus, some one can see us."

"No they won't, they have no reason to come back here." Magnus smirked as he noticed I had turned redder. Magnus leaned in and captured my lips, as I kissed back. Magnus slowly broke the kiss as he placed his forhead against mine, "Come on, we have to go to lunch."

I nodded, Magnus letting me go as we both put on our shirts.

* * *

We were heading towards the lunch area, Magnus replying a 'Hi' or 'Hey' to almost everyone we passed. I felt Magnus put a hand on my back, "Do you know how hard this is?"

I looked at him confued, "Saying hi to everyone?"

"No," Magnus said, "Not being able to hug you, or kiss you, and showiing the whole damn school you're mine."

I flushed, I was his.. Did this mean we were officially in a relationship?

We walked in the lunch area as I noticed people staring at us. Magnus let go of my back as I noticed Izzy and Jace sitting down with a group of people. I saw Izzy look up and wave at us to come to her.

"Lets go to Izzy," I offered.

Magnus nodded and walked next to me as people kept on calling Magnus. Yet, he ingored them.

As we arrived, Izy made way for us as we sat down. "Everyone," Izzy said, "This is my brother, Alec. And this is Magnus." She grinned.

I looked at everyone to see Simon there, "Hey," He said, "I liked your drawing."

"Thanks," I forced a smile.

Next to him was a girl with red hair. She had freckles in her shoulders and face, as she had pretty green eyes. "Hi," She smiled at me as I smiled back, "I'm Clary, Nice to meet you," she took out her hand.

I nodded, shaking her hand. I looked next to Jace and her to see two guys who were holding hands. One had sliver hair, and eyes, with pale skin, about my color. The boy next to him was light tanned, with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm James, you can call me Jem," He smiled, "And this-" he pointed at the guy next to him, "-Is Will."

I nodded, Will smirking at me. "He's a bit shy, isin't he?" Magnus grinned looking at Izzy and Jace.

"Will!" Jem hissed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Will laughed, "I'm sorry. But I have to ask something," He frowned.

I blinked, "What?"

"Are you two going out?" He asked pointing at Magnus and me with a fork.

"What? I-"

"No," Magnus said as he placed his hand on my back, "..Were just friends."

I smiled at him, Magnusd smirking down at me.

"Well-" Jace began, but was cut off as we heard a loud squeal.

We all turned around as II noticed who it was. Camille. "MAGGIE!" She yelled, causing almost everyone in the cafeteria stare at us.

She rushed towards Magnus gave him a huge hug. Since when were they friends? I felt a rush of jealousy go through me as Magnus chuckled hugging her back, "Hey, Cam."

A group of girls.. which seemed to be her 'possy' circled her, "I haven't seen you since yesterday," She pouted, Jace and Will letting out a loud laugh. She frowned at them, "I thought we were soppoused to meet for lunch."

"Sorry," Magnus apologized, "I'm going to be staying with Alexander."

My eyes widened as Camille frowned deeply at me. Yet, her expression changed in a second, "Oh, ok." She smiled widely, "I was wondering... If you wanted to go out tonight," she grinned. She bent down a bit to meet Magnus's eye level, exposing her chest.

"_Look who's thirsty_," I heard Izzy mumble, causing everyone, including me to let out a low chuckle.

Camille rolled her eyes, "At least I'm the whore of the school."

"Don't talk to her like that," I snapped, not really knowing where my confidence had come from, "Oh is she the whore? Is she? Have you not seen what you wear?"

Camille simply frowned deeper at me, dangerously lowering her voice, "You'll regret those words, Lightwood," she stood back up rolling her eyes at everyone and walked away.

"Wow," Will said, "Is she the bitch queen of the school? The last one in ours was Tessa-"

"William!" Jem hissed punching him the shoulder as I couldn't help but smile, everyone else laughing.

I felt odd being with a group of people. I had been a loaner, even with Izzy and Jace I would go to the library everyday. And if it was closed I'll sit in the hallways reading. Yet my first group of friends were popular.

"Guys!" I heard a loud squeal. I turned around to see Maia and Jordan together. Maia rushed over and gave Isabelle a tight hug, "Izz. I missed you." She grinned.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You're always happy, why?"

Maia simply giggled. She was beautiful no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I guess it was the same for Clary. Maia was tanned with big brown eyes. Today she wore brown boots, jeans that seemed to have been cut into mini shorts and a normal brown T-shirt.

"ALEC!" She bellowed as if barely noticing me as I saw Jordan sitting down opposite of me smiling widely, staring at Maia. "You look so cute in the outfit!"

I felt my self redden, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she cheered and sat on Jordan's lap.

"Hey guys, I sort of have to talk to Alec about a project, we'll be right back," Magnus said starting to stand up. I looked at him confused as I stood up and followed him out of the lunch area.

"Magnus?" I asked as we turned the corner of the hallway.

"I'm sorry I just needed you alone darling," he said lowly as he began to kiss me. I let my eyes shut, kissing back Magnus. This time the kiss was full of passion, and it was slow. I felt Magnus bite my bottom lip softly as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I felt Magnus's hand slide under my shirt, feeling his warm hands and arms. I shivered as the sensation as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Alec?" I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly broke the kiss, removing my hands from Magnus to see who was there. Jace.. and Clary. Shit.

* * *

**Ok now.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL, AND ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ THIS! thank you; Themortalfangirl, Intoxic, meishPV, Torchwood and The Doctor, MagnusBane800, Reader7264, SparklesAreMyLife, Lostsoul1234, Deviant97, luvmusic87, ClarissaIsStupid, MalecHeart01, and any guest! Sorry I'm just happy people actually like anything of mine- I'll shut up! :D  
**

**-Hope you have a happy Easter! :)**

**- Next chapter will be uploaded in a while.**


End file.
